


All Is Not Fair

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It just seems more unfair, somehow.”





	All Is Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 623 "war"

“It just seems more unfair, somehow,” said Jimmy.

They had finished the autopsy on the late Master Sergeant Willows and were preparing the body for pick-up by the mortuary. 

Ducky nodded. “I know what you mean. To serve one’s country for years in the heart of war, with hardly a scratch, only to die in his own home.”

“Not just that,” said Jimmy. “It’s that it was an unpreventable accident.”

“And that is more unfair than if he had been murdered?” the ME asked.

“In a way, I guess it is.”

“Unfortunately, my boy, life is so very often unfair.”

THE END


End file.
